A princess and her Little Hero
by Revanation
Summary: Zelda rewards Link after he saves her caravan from bandits. Rated M so no one under 18 is aloud to read this.Oneshot


A Princess and her Little Hero

This story is rated M for Mature

I apologize ahead of time for any poor grammar and spelling. I know I need a beta, but I am too lazy to go and find one. This story should only be found on under the author's name of Revanation or under the author name Kyubiman. No one else has permission to post this story. If you find this offensive all I can say is I'm sorry, but please don't tell me about it in a whiney voice.

Zelda watched with amusement as the ten year old boy gaped at the castle halls. He was so cute in his youthful naivety. Though she had met the boy only two weeks ago when her caravan was attacked by goblin bandits and Link, who was nearby at the time, helped fight them off, she was quite taken with the boy who was fifteen years her junior.

"Is everything here so big?" he asked, mouth agape. Zelda giggled at his antics.

"Yes," she answered truthfully. "Come, I wish to give you a tour of the palace." He had already seen the stables when they arrived and now she was taking him to the grand hall. He was amazed at it sheer size that he had to ask if giants used to live there, which made Zelda and nearby guards laugh good heartily. Next she showed him the dining hall and later the Royal Library. It was then that the princess learned that he never seen a book before and didn't know how to read. 'I will have to remedy that,' she thought silently to herself. "This is my favorite place in the whole palace," she said as she led him by the hand to her personal garden.

"It's an outside-inside," he said excitedly. "Or is it and inside-outside?" His choice of wordings made her giggle, he was so cute.

"It's a garden," she told him. "This is where I spend most of my free time if I'm not in the library."

"It's peaceful, almost like the forest," he said with a smile.

"Would you like to have lunch hear?" Zelda asked. Link nodded excitedly. Over the course of the meal Zelda told the young boy about the Legend of the Triforce and how ever two hundred years after the Hero of Time each of the three pieced sought a host and how the pieces naturally brought the hosts together.

"Wow," Link said amazed, causing Zelda to giggle again.

'He is so simple,' she thought. 'And he doesn't realize why I told him that particular story, but that's okay.' Speaking out loud she told him, "There is one more room I would like to show you, when you are done we can leave."

"I'm done now," he said, wanting to see what this other room that Zelda was so excited about. She smiled down at him.

"Well then my little friend, let's go."

"Is this your room?" Link asked her, confused. The room was big, bigger than most houses he been to. There was a vanity in one corner. Several book shelves and desk in another, obviously a study, not that he knew what a study was. On the north wall sat a large bed that was bigger than a carriage and covered in red silk with silk drapery hanging from the bed eaves. The floor was decorated with a massive blood red circular carpet and the wall adorned with many different pictures, some of beautiful landscapes, a knight fighting monsters, horses running wild through Hyrule Field, and a single large portrait of an older and mature looking woman. "Who's that," he asked pointing.

"That is my mother," she answered and then asked a question of her own. "Do you know why we are here?"

"To take a nap," he answered so quickly and confidently that Zelda was silent for a few moments before busting out in a fit of giggles.

"No silly," she corrected him once she got her breath back. "You helped me two weeks ago, and now you are being rewarded."

"But I don't need a reward," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'He so selfless,' she would have squealed, but she knew that it would probably scare him. "Ah, but some people want to reward such bravery, you wouldn't want to hurt my feeling by rejecting that reward would you?" she asked with big faux hurt eyes.

"N-no, I will take it," he stammered, he didn't want to see her cry. She smiled.

"That's good, now follow my instructions carefully, okay?" Link nodded.

"Okay."

"Good boy. Now I want you to lay down on the edge of my bed and close your eye, make sure that you legs are hanging over the edge," she instructed. He nodded in confusion and complied.

"Like this?"

"Yes, you're a smart boy," her compliment made him blush. "Now no peeking now." She watched to make sure he wouldn't. 'Finally, I get to reward you.' She began to undress; first she undid the buttons on the back of her dress and so forth until she wore only her white silk stockings and matching elbow length gloves. She then moved to Link and began to fiddle with his pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly alarmed.

"Don't worry sweetie," Zelda reassured him. "You won't need you pant. And there is no need to blush so," she chided gently. "Now help me remove your tunic," she said once she removed his pants and undergarments.

"O-okay," he tripped over his tongue in confusion. Zelda was sure the phrase 'Why is she stripping me?' or something akin to that was playing through his head.

"Link open your eyes and look at me," Zelda said at last, placing her hands on the bed, one each above and to the side either side of his head.

Link gaped, Zelda's perky breast where mere inches above his wide eyes, dangling like luscious fruit waiting to be plucked. When he didn't say anything she asked in an ersatz hurt voice, "Do you not like them?" She made her eyes swell with fake tear and let her lips tremble.

"They're nice," he replied as his cure boyish face turning redder than a ripe tomato. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll make it up to you."

'He has no idea what to do, how cute,' Zelda thought. "Alright then, if you say so, then you will have to do exactly as I tell you to, or you might hurt my feelings even more," she lied at the last part.

"I don't want to hurt you feelings," he quickly soothed Zelda, never realizing that he was playing right into her hands even more so than earlier.

"You're such a good boy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise okay?" before he could answer she slowly slid down and off the bed until she was on her knees. "Spread you legs Link," she commanded. She gazed at his small boyish penis and balls. 'Now my fun begins.' Opening her mouth she took his whole penis and scrotum into her mouth and began to suck on them. His limp prepubescent crotch squished in her mouth as she pressed her tongue up, sandwiching is privates between her tongue and the top of her mouth. She smiled slyly when her bottom partner gasped in shock and shameful pleasure.

Zelda was about to pull away when Link's hands found the back of her head and held in place, much to the princesses surprise and joy. 'Let's heat things up, shall we?' she asked herself as her gloved right hand slipped down between her legs and into her vagina. Zelda let out a moan as her clit swelled and heated up at the pleasure.

The young matriarch-in-waiting used her tongue to transfer the boyish privates to the hollow of her cheek and began to nibble on the skin where body met genitals. She was delighted that her small friend was panting in ecstasy. Zelda's only whish was that he could get a full erection at his age and shoot wad into her mouth and down her throat. The fantasy excited her and her snatched began to drip with her feminine fluids, staining and ruining her elbow length gloves.

She stopped and removed Link's hand from the back of her head and took his tiny prepubescent cock out her mouth. Link, being innocent and naive thought he most have done something wrong for he asked her about it.

"Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?" Zelda giggled like a horny school girl.

"No sweetie, you are doing better than most," she stood up and leaned over him, brushing a hair out of his eyes. "I have something for you," she said as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Lie further up the bed," she instructed lovingly. She watched in satisfaction as the child did as he was told.

Climbing up she straddled his head with a knee next to each ear and toyed with his cock. "Link, I want you to start liking up pussy and drink my nectar," his response made her giggle uncontrollably.

"Why would I lick a cat?" once she found her breath she told him what she meant.

"My pussy is my slit that is dripping with fluids that is my nectar, do you understand my silly little hero?" for and answer she yelped as his tongue shot into her snatch. "He, he, you are such a smart little boy. Use your hands if you want, and don't be shy to play with any part of my body, otherwise I will be sad," she preyed upon his kindness to get him to feel her up.

With her free, cum soaked hand, the princess played with her breast and pinched her nipples. 'I should have gotten my clamps first,' she thought to herself. 'Oh well.'

She moaned in pleasure for ten minutes and that was when Link got bold. Zelda gasped in surprise, pain, and pleasure as two of the Hero's fingers found their way into her anus. "G-good boy Link, very good boy," she managed to gasp. She was glad she had the fore thought of giving herself an enema earlier that day; she it wouldn't do to gross out her little Hero now would it? He continued to play with her anus until he got really bold and moved his tongue from the woman's cunt to her anus and began to perform amateur anilingus.

It was then that Zelda couldn't take it anymore. "Link, I have something for you to try, close you eye until I get ready okay?" Without waiting for a response, she crawled off the bed and went to a drawer in her dresser. She opened it and removed the bottom showing a hidden compartment that held a polished wood dildo and a nipple to clitoris clamp. She took the clamps and attached one to each nipple and the third to her sensitive clitoris. She gave the short chain an experimental tug and when she was satisfied that it was all in place she grabbed her dildo and closed the compartment and drawer.

Because the chain on the clamps was so short she wasn't able to stand up fully and would not be arch her back in ecstasy without having her nubs pulled on, it was perfect for the haughty princess. She positioned herself on the bed with her back on the head board and her legs spread wide. "Link," she cooed, "Open your eyes and come to me." The boy did and crawled over to her confused.

"Is that someone's pee-pee?" he asked.

"Close, it is a replica made of wood."

"Replica?" he asked.

"Yes, a copy of the original."

"What happened to the original?" The question stumped Zelda, so instead she said.

"If you keep asking questions our fun with have to end." Once he was silent she continued. "I want you to move this in and out of my pussy; if you do I will give you a gift. They better you do the better the gift."

"O-okay," after showing him how she wanted it done he began. She began to moan and arch her back, the motion pulling at her core due to the clamps and chain. She didn't know how long he kept up his steady pace, but finally her body shuddered and juices shot out of her pink flesh. Her mind went blank and her eye became unfocused as she continued to orgasm.

After several minutes of heavy panting and recovery she pulled Link up to her and crawled under the sheets. "You did very well my little hero," she whispered delicately into his ear. "Would you like your own horse?" He did not respond, instead Zelda's sharp ears picked up the faintest of snores. She smiled to herself. He was a good boy. She couldn't wait until his body was mature enough to develop an erection and ejaculate.

Once that happened she would put an eternal youth enchantment on him like she did to herself years ago. And after that she hoped that he would be just as curious about fetishes as she was and would participate with her. The princess gave the sleeping boy a warm smile and placed a wet kiss on his forehead. They could bath together in the morning and the maids would clean up the bed with out asking questions.

///

Done, I hope you enjoyed this and if not I ask that if you choose to inform me be mature about and nice about it, I have low enough self-esteem as it is. If you believe this is inappropriate for let me know and I will take it off, though I don't really think it is rated MA.

Just so you know I personally don't approve of pedophiles, but as a writer I like to try and keep an opened mind.

Now for some history on this story… I did it on a whim.


End file.
